Parsel mit der Hosenschlange
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Ein Test in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bringt sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer an den Rande des Wahnsinns. Welche Sprache beherrscht der Dunkle Lord, bevorzugt Snape wirklich die Slytherins und bei welcher Aufgabe muss man ein Bild malen?


_Disclaimer: Alle H.P. Charaktere gehören der Rowling und nicht mir. Alles ab 16 spielt in Harrys sechstem Jahr, wo Snape den DADA Unterricht übernimmt. Achtung: Grober Unfug, Quatsch und Parodie. Realismus werdet ihr hier nicht finden. Wie immer ist bei mir Quatsch in Theaterstückform geschrieben. Beta unter dem Tisch: Atty! Danke 3 Aber den Mist mit den Sternchen lässt mein OO nicht zu T_T _

..::~::..

Parsel mit der Hosenschlange

..::~::..

_Neulich im DADA Klassenzimmer der 6. Klasse. Viele Pulte, alle auseinander gestellt, Vorhänge zugezogen – es riecht nach Test:_

Snape: Bücher weg, Kinder, wir schreiben einen Test!

Und alle so: Yeeaah!

Neville: _*panisch _P...P... Professor, davon wusste ich nichts. Ich hab gar nicht gelernt.

Snape: Mr. Longbottom, das ist ja auch der Sinn dieses Tests. Es ist ein Überraschungstest.

Hermine: _*rutscht auf ihrem Stuhl herum _Test, Test, Test – juhuuuuu!

Ron: Dürfen wir fragen, wenn wir etwas nicht verstehen?

Snape: Nein!

Pansy: Dürfen WIR fragen, wenn wir etwas nicht verstehen?

Snape: Ja!

Harry: Ey!

Draco: _*hebt die Hand _Frau Lehrerin, ich hab da was nicht verstanden.

Snape: _*mit verzerrtem Gesicht _Mr. Malfoy, ich hab die Tests noch gar nicht ausgeteilt.

Draco: Oh! Ach, so!

Harry: _*nuschelt zu Ron _Blondinen! Die haben's immer schwer.

_Hermine bekritzelt aus Geilheit mittlerweile schon den Tisch._

Harry: Der Test hat noch nicht angefangen!

Ron: Blondinen...

_Snape teilt unterdessen die Tests aus._

Draco: _*hebt die Hand _Frau Lehrerin! Ich soll fremden Leuten meinen Namen nicht sagen.

Snape: _*mit zuckendem Augenlid _Dann lassen Sie Ihren Namen weg. Ich erkenne Ihren Test trotzdem.

Draco: _*erfreut _Okay! _*krakelt los_

_Bei Harry am Tisch:_

Harry: Was sind denn das für Fragen? Nennen Sie drei Sprachen, die der dunkle Lord beherrscht.

Ron: Mh ... das ist aber schwer. Englisch. Und Latein bestimmt, Latein ist die Sprache des Bösen!

Harry: Parsel ist die Sprache des Bösen.

Ron: Was ist denn Parsel?

Harry: _*entrüstet _Ron, ich kann doch auch Parsel sprechen! Wir reden seit fünf Büchern über nichts anderes!

Ron: Was für Bücher?

Harry: Oah! Vergiss es.

Ron: Was ist denn nun Parsel?

Snape: Schluss mit dem Gerede!

Harry: _*ignoriert Snape _Das ist, wenn man mit Schlangen spricht!

Ron: Wo soll ich denn hier Schlangen treffen? Da kann ich ja gar nicht wissen, ob ich das nicht auch kann. Reicht das auch wenn ich mit deiner Hosenschlange spreche?

Harry: _*schockiert _Nein!

_Snape: *spießt Ron mit seinem Zauberstab auf _So! Jetzt ist hoffentlich Ruhe.

_An Dracos Tisch:_

Draco: Frau Lehrerin?!

Snape: WAS?! _*sabber zuck_

Draco: Ich muss mal.

Snape: Dann gehen Sie!

_Snape schleicht durchs Klassenzimmer und kommentiert die Antworten seiner Schüler:_

Snape: Sehr gut, Mr. Goyle, Sie haben wirklich schön gemalt.

Hermine: Wir müssen aber doch gar nicht malen...

Snape: Natürlich müssen Sie malen, Miss Granger! Dann haben Sie wohl die Aufgabenstellung nicht verstanden.

Harry: _*fragt sich, welche Aufgabe Snape meint_

Snape: Alles Stümper. Mr. Malfoy, können Sie den Gryffindorschülern sagen, bei welcher Aufgabe man malen muss?

Draco: Nein, Frau Lehrerin.

Snape: Avada Kedavra!

_Schüler glotzen geschockt auf Dracos Leiche._

Snape: *_brabbelnd _Nur weil ich lange Haare habe...

_Tür geht auf, Lucius stürmt herein, nimmt Draco theatralisch in den Arm und reißt anklagend an dessen Haaren, sodass Dracos Kopf sich hebt._

Lucius: Das war mein Lieblingssohn!

Snape: Du hast auch nur einen.

Lucius: Oh... aber... das wirst du mir bezahlen!

Snape: Nicht weinen, ich mach dir einen neuen.

Lucius: _*mit fröhlichem Gesicht _Okay... hey!

Hermine: Kann mir jetzt endlich jemand sagen, bei welcher Aufgabe man malen muss?

Harry: Bei Aufgabe drei. Da soll man die Schlange des Dunklen Lords darstellen.

_An Nevilles Tisch:_

Neville: Professor, reicht es, wenn ich meine eigene Schlange male? Ich weiß nicht, wie die Schlange vom dunklen Lord aussieht.

Snape: Oargh,... malen Sie eben Ihre Schlange. Wobei ich immer dachte, Sie hätten eine Kröte...

_Schüler kichern._

Snape: Ruhe jetzt! Lucius, hör auf meinen Teppich vollzuheulen! Sie, Miss Granger, zeichnen Sie endlich diese verdammte Schlange. Potter! Schubsen Sie Mr. Weasley von Ihrer Seite des Tischs. Er schreibt ab!

Harry: Aber der ist doch tot.

Snape: Ja... dann... schieben Sie ihn unter den Teppich. Den Rest macht der Hausmeister.

Harry: *_gibt dem toten Ron einen Tritt _Okay.

Snape: Die Zeit ist um.

_Die Pergamente fliegen auf sein Pult, während Lucius immer noch theatralisch auf dem Boden herum rutscht._

Snape: Bring ihn doch schnell zu Madame Pomfrey, die kann ihm bestimmt helfen.

Lucius: _*hoffnungsvoll _Oh, Severus, das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Tschö!

_Schleppt den toten Draco aus dem Klassenzimmer._

Snape: Trottel...

_Glocke klingelt._

Snape: Das war's. Sie können gehen. Ich werde mir derweil ihre Tests ansehen.

_Klasse: Steht auf und geht. Dabei trampeln ein paar auf Rons Kopf herum. Snape lässt sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und wirft einen Blick auf die Tests. Auf jedem davon prangt ein Formschöner Pimmel._

Snape: Ich hab Schlange gesagt! Nicht Hosenschlange! _*fängt an zu weinen_

_Ende~_


End file.
